The Doctor
by Genuhsis
Summary: Story-Fic sort of. I'm a big shipper-so it tends to end well ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or The X-Files or anything else in here.

Summary: Agnst to M/O. More Angst. Maybe MSR.

Notes: I took a bunch of elements from other fics. Inspiration if you will. I honestly can't give credit because I can't remember names. I'm don't want to bother xfforum and haven for details either so...if you see refrences from other fics you've read- email me at bowiefan -at-ya hoo with like "fanfic credits" or something. If I took a bit from a story of yours and didn't give you credit- let me know. My ideas blend into thoughts and stories. I'm on 4 different kinds of anti-depressants and psychotics half the time and can't form coherent thoughts. So sorry.

Important Notes: It's a WIP and a new chapter will be up every 2 days. If you have an ideas-let me know. I'm always open as long as there is no S/O involved. I also plan on making this a 2 story part, because well...I can.

- - - -

I dont want to be the filler if the void is solely yours  
I dont want to be your glass of single malt whiskey  
Hidden in the bottom drawer  
I dont want to be the bandage if the wound is not mine

-Alanis Morissette  
:Not the Doctor

It had been 3 months since Scully had asked for a 5 month personal leave. An extended vacation, she thought to herself as she sat by the phone, ready to call Mulder. She was ready to call him and see how he was doing. Maybe she would even return early. Maybe he had finally come to his senses and realized that he didn't need Scully the way he kept telling her he did. She had felt sufficated by his need, by the feeling of being everything in his life. She had become his rock somewhere along the way, and it was wearing her down. The first month she called her mother everyday to see how he was doing. By the second month she called only once a week because hearing how Mulder was doing only made her want to rush back.

About a week after she left, Mulder had been given a temporary partner. And another..and another, until he had gone through 12 partners in 6 weeks. Halfway through the second month however, he had recieved a partner whom he hadn't intimidated or pushed off. Now it had been 3 weeks and they were out in the field, having solved 2 cases already. Scully was glad that he had finally started to let go, but she also felt the need to return, and claim her spot once again.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number, a number she had come to know by heart better than she knew her own current number. "Hello?" answered a soft femanine voice, which startled Scully.

"Um, Sorry I think I have the wrong number." she was able to get out before she hung up. She thought about the number she dialed in her head and came to the conclusion that she must have dialed a wrong number somewhere. She was about to dial his number again when the phone rang in her hands. She answered without looking at the caller ID and was greeted by Mulders voice.

"Hello?" Scully simply sat there with the phone to her ear. She had the right number the first time she called, she was sure of it now. How else could he have called back? He didn't know her new number.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Scully opened her mouth, but again, nothing came out.  
"Fox just hang up." There it was, that voice again. That female voice.  
"You know you just want to figure out whose on the line because I'm kicking your ass!" Scully heard Mulder laugh and hang up the phone. She didn't move the phone from her ear, she simply sat there, unsure of what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Visiting hours are 9 to 5 and if I show up at half past six  
Well I already know that you'd find some way to sneak me in.

-Alanis Morissette  
:Not the Doctor

Scully rushed through the hospital doors up to the second floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she pulled out her ID and had it in-hand by the time she reached the nurse. "Fox Mulder, please." The nurse looked confused, but directed Scully to room 203. She opened the door, and Scully found herself hugging Mulder.

Mulder looked at Scully, and was both confused and happy. "Whoa, hey Scully. It's been a while."  
Looking at Mulder, she simply wanted to start crying. Instead, she let go and cleared her throat as she straightened up. "Yeah, yeah it has been Mulder. I rushed here as soon as I found out. What happened?"

Mulder smiled at her softly, and held her hand in a firm, but loving grip. "We were on a case and I was shot. It was just my leg and my shoulder, a little above where you shot me." Mulder, now grinning, was about to say more when the door opened again and a young woman walked in. Scully looked at Mulder, whose hand had left hers and was now simply lying limply at his side.

"Hey partner." The woman smiled widely at Mulder and then nodded to Scully. She made her way across the room and kissed Mulder lightly on the lips. "Hey. Skinner says you'll be getting a gift basket from the mayor soon." Scully took a minute to look the woman over. Brunette with straight hair until it hit the bottom in a cascade of light curls, late twenties or early thirties, about 5'7'' and simply stunning. Scully cleared her throat again and said the most sensable thing that came to mind, "I'm going to ask the doctor when you can leave." She smiled at the woman and turned around, but before she even took a step the woman spoke.

"His vitals are stable and he should be out as soon as that fruit basket gets to us in about 2 hours, Dr. Scully."  
Scully turned around, trying her hardest to smile and not slap this woman for taking the only thing she could do at the moment. She wasn't sure whether to be angry that this woman knew Mulder's vitals, or if she was happy that the woman cared. Mulder, sensing her discomfort, suddenly remembered his manners and sat up on the bed. "Scully this is Lilly, Lilly this is Scully." Scully stood there smiling at the woman while Lilly walked around the bed and shook Scully's hand. "I think it's best I introduce myself, thank you though Fox. I'm Agent Lillian Rensselaer, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Scully." Scully continued willing herself to smile and shake Lillian's hand. Scully suddenly realized she could call her mother, or a cab. Anything to get her out of this hospital room would work.

"There is a phone call I need to make, I'll be right back." she turned around, and rushed out the door the best she could, without running. While she was outside she walked to the nurses station and smiled at the nurse she had previously confused. "Hi, um, Agent Mulder, I'm his emergency call and should have gotten the call about his hospitalization, I wanted to know why I didn't recieve that call." the nurse smiled and asked her to wait while she took out his file. Once she had the file out Scully assured the nurse she was a doctor and was handed the file. She read through his file, double checking his health, and when she reached the emergency contact she turned pale white. No longer was there "Special Agent Dr. Dana Katherine Scully", but "Special Agent Dr. Lillian Rensselaer."


	3. Chapter 3

I dont want to be the sweeper of the eggshells that you walk upon  
I dont want to be your other half I believe that 1 and 1 make 2  
I dont want to be your food or the light from the fridge  
On your face at midnight.

I dont want to be the glue that holds your pieces together  
I dont want to be your idol  
See this pedestal is high and Im afraid of heights.

-Alanis Morissette  
:Not the Doctor

It had been Lillian's idea that Scully stay at her apartment. Lillian won her case by saying that Scully had friends in DC, she shouldn't be in a hotel, much less a motel. Scully laughed at the thought of the motels Mulder probably had Lillian stay in during cases. She wanted to point out that she did, in fact, live in DC, but she couldn't. Her arguement wouldn't hold considering her sublessee still had two paid months to go and she had no real close friends besides Mulder. She no longer had any friends besides the Gunmen since she had taken on the search for the truth. Mulder's search she corrected herself. No, their search, she told herself. Mulder and Scully, search for truth, yes that sounded right. She nodded at the thought and Lillian started to laugh. She smiled and went back to her original thought. Scully had no real place to stay and that's how she ended up drinking tea, answering Lillian's questions.

Mulder had asked to be left at his apartment, Scully had even offered to stay and take care of him, but Lillian said it would be best if they all stayed at her place. Scully expected an arguement from Mulder, but he simply sat in the backseat quietly. Scully wanted to smack Mulder for letting Lillian make decisions for him, but thoughts of an injured Mulder sleeping on his couch came to her, and so she simply bit her lip. Afterall, Lillian apparently knew what was best for him now.

By 10 she could no longer will herself to smile and be friendly with Lillian. "It's getting a bit late and I need to get up early. Thank you for the room." was all she would muster as she walked out of the kitchen and into the guest room.

By 2 a.m., Scully had given up any hope for real sleep and simply closed her eyes to keep the tears from seeping through. She couldn't lie in bed just a few feet from Mulder and the thought of his hands touching that woman made her sick. By 4 she had gotten ready and started writing a quick note for Mulder. "Going to my mom's. Will call you later. Thank Lillian for the room." With the note written, she grabbed her things and made her way down to the street.

From the taxi, she headed to a car rental center, and by 6 she was in front of her mother's house. As she made her way to the door she couldn't help but wonder if her mother knew about Lillian.

"Dana!" was all she heard before she was graciously attacked with a giant hug and dozens of kisses. "Hi mom. How are you?" Maggie made her way to the kitchen, leading the way with Scully following close behind. She smiled as brightly as she could while her mom made tea. "You know, don't you?" her mother asked as she set the two mugs down. Scully stopped smiling and looked at her mother through hurt eyes. "How could you know and not tell me? Mom he sleeps in her bed! She's a doctor. She's...she's..." Scully couldn't finish her sentence and her mother ran to comfort her as she let herself cry.

A few hours later She awoke to the smell of cookies. Scully made her way to the kitchen where she found her mother putting a large amount of concentration on the dosage of sugar on a single spoon. "Hey mom." she said as brightly as she could. Her mother put the spoon down and pointed to a chair, commanding Scully to sit. She did as she was told and sat, looking like a small child who had been caught stealing candy from the kitchen jar. Scully braced herself for whatever lecture she was about to get, but was taken by suprise when she mother sat down and asked her a question.

"Why did you leave Dana? And I want the truth." Scully looked at her mother and sighed deeply. "I. I don't know mom. I just needed a break." The answer didn't seem to satisfy Mrs. Scully who simply sat there, waiting for a real answer. "He put me on a pedestal mom. I became his everything and it was too much. What if I broke his heart? Or didn't meet up to his expectations, mom? I can't break his heart and mend it too." Mrs. Scully seemed content with the answer as she got up and continued mixing.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont want to be responsible for your fractured heart  
And its wounded beat.

-Alanis Morissette  
:Not the Doctor

It had been a whole month since Scully was back. She was still on leave and spent most of her time moving her things and getting her life settled and visiting her mom constantly, afterall, the welcome home wasn't the one she had been expecting.

She put down her glass of water and looked at her kitchen, thinking deeply. What _had_ she been expecting? She couldn't answer the question, but she knew that it wasn't what she had gotten.

Mulder spent his time between work and home, usually more at work, like usual. Thisused to only bother Scully the slightest amount, but only because she was the one who had to trail after him on weekends and holidays. This time however, it was Lillian who was constantly at his side. Whether it was at work or at home, Lillian seemed to be his shadow.

The phone rang, and Scully jerked out of her thoughts. She went to the living room, grabbing the phone and sitting on the couch.

"Scully."

"Hey it's Mulder. Can I, uh, can I come over for a bit? I know it's short notice...but..."

"Yeah sure. I'm here."

Mulder laughed, and Scully understood why as she got up and opened the door.

"You really do re-define 'short notice', don't you Mulder?" she said, as she hung up and walked back to her couch.

Mulder made an attempt at a laugh, but sounded nervous. He sat at the other end of the couch, and Scully watched him fidget with his suit. It went from a comfortable silence to an awkward one in a matter of seconds and Scully simply sat there, watching Mulder, wondering how it had gotten to this.

He cleared his throat and looked Scully in the eyes, nodding, to himself, she thought. Maybe reassuring himself of something, but she couldn't read his eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. She smiled at him, but felt her stomach turn. Whatever he had to say was not good, but she stopped herself from going through the hundreds of "maybe's" and "what if's" that could come out of his mouth. Her thoughts turned from dread, to his lips. Scully lost herself in the thought of her lips touching his. She felt the overwhelming urge to grab him, and take him right there and then.

"marry me. What do you think? I mean I think moving in together should be the first step. I mean I can handle commitment, but well...I think it's going so fast. I'm okay with that, but I want your opinion."

Mulder looked at Scully, but she was lost. She had caught the last part of his slight rambling, and wasn't very sure what to say. She'd heard the words 'marry me' and 'your opinion', and through logical reasoning she could tell that he wasn't asking her to marry him. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or sad, but she didn't dwell on it long because Mulder was looking at her anxiously.

"Scully?"

"I'm..thinking Mulder. Sorry. I..I think...Mulder I'm transfering. I've been thinking of how to tell you...but I couldn't. You should marry her Mulder. You guys are great together...I went through Kersh instead of Skinner because I knew he wouldn't agree or let me transfer. She's going to be really happy when you ask her."

Suddenly Scully's head spun in a million different directions and it wasn't until she heard Mulder's response that she realized she had really lost him.

"I'm asking her tonight then...but Scully..if you wanted to transfer you could have told me. We're friends, best friends, and that's why I'm here for you. I'm here to listen. I want you to be at the wedding though. Please don't transfer anywhere too far. I want to keep in touch and I want to see you at least once a week. Please? For me?"

Scully nodded and got up, walking towards the door. After Mulder hugged her and walked out the door she stood in silence for quite some time, not sure what to do.

After about half an hour of simply standing there, she moved toward the shower. Scully craved a bath, but turned the shower on instead. She slowly peeled off her clothes and as soon as she stepped into the shower, she began to cry.

- - - -

Mulder had been sitting in his car for a good 30 minutes now, and still he couldn't find a way to simply open the door. Everytime he tried to move, willing his brain to make his body work, he just ended up "grahh-ing" for some time.

Maybe it was just the nerves, he thought to himself. Marriage. Maybe it was one step too-big at the moment. Maybe moving in would work best. Yes, he nodded to himself, but he sat there still looking helpless.

His cell phone rang and he hit his hand on the wheel from surprise.

"Shit!"

"Mulder...?"

"Hey Lilly. Sorry I hit my hand. I'm on my way...up to your apartment actually. I'll be there in a bit."

Lilly laughed and he was about to ask, when he saw her come out of her apartment building.

"Guess where I was headed..?"

They both laughed and Mulder turned the car on, pressing the unlock button and thanking fate that she come down, saving him from another 30 minutes in the car. As Lilly opened the door he smirked at the thought of "thanking fate."

The ride to his place was filled with an awkward silence and Mulder could tell that Lilly also had something on her mind. By the time they reached his apartment both could no longer avoid what was going on and at the same time asked.

"What's wrong?"

Lilly laughed nervously, but Mulder merely chuckled a bit. Lilly watched him in awe as he sat on his loveseat. She often wondered how he kept his cool so well under stress so well. If only she knew how to play things off the way he did, she would be set for life.

Mulder, sensing her eyes on him, looked up. She walked over slowly, and stood in front of him, almost hovering. He could sense that something was up, but had not reached the level he had with Scully where a mere look could tell him countless feelings and stories, and simply sat there.

"I...I..." Lilly suddenly began, but paused within seconds and Mulder saw Lilly in a new light. She was no longer his brave Lillian. She was a human being, a person who feared things. Something he wasn't used to, especially coming from Lilly. She always seemed so brave and in-sync with things. Stuttering and nervous sentences weren't in her daily life.

He grabbed Lilly by the waist and adjusted her to his body. She smiled timidly and looked away, suddenly she had become incredibly shy and Mulder couldn't help but smile.

"I want us to move in together. If you think it's too fast just let me know I don't want to invade your privacy. Although...I mean you never had a problem with it before, but if you do now I'd completely understand because this is a big deal and it would be a big change an..." Mulder cut Lilly off in mid-ramble with a kiss filled with intense passion. She didn't question it, but took it as a good sign and kissed him back with just as much passion, if not more.

That night he didn't mention that he'd planned to ask her to move in, he didn't ask her to marry him. Nor was the visit to Scully's apartment mentioned.

That night they made love, and she slept in his arms, holding on to him tightly. It was a while before he went to sleep, but when he did, he dreamt of Scully.

Note: This is mega off character...but it's my fanfic.

I'm taking longer than expected between updates because NHS demands I do things during my senior year. Ickky right?

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is it. The end to this part of the story. The second part is going to be posted under "Thinking of You." I know I promised MSR...And there will be MSR. I just felt the need to start on a new title with the second part.


End file.
